The Paw Patrol and the White Shadow Clan
by Dannydemolition
Summary: When the pups go to the park but get taken by the White Shadow clan of Ninjas who need their help.And Marshall is caught up in the middle of the war dragging the whole paw patrol with him
1. chapter 1

It was a normal day in Adventure bay just like any other.The pups and Ryder were at the playground.Alex helping mr.Porter with the restraunt.Mayor Goodway doing mayor stuff and Katie in her shop.Yup very normal.

Chase:Heads uo marshall ball coming your way.

The pups were playing soccer.

Marshall:I got it i got it.

Then a can just came in like it teleported making Marshall trip but then heading the ball into the goal.

Marshall:I totally ment to do that.

Skye:ssuurreee you did mr.Clumsy.

after some hours of playing.

Ryder: Alright pups it's time for a water break.

Everest:Thank the heavens i thought i was gonna die of dehydration.

 **At a nearby cliff**

Lucas:Alright they've stopped moving.

He was a fox with Black fur and white under fur with green eyes.His name was Lucas.And alongside him was a female fox with full white fur and navy blue eyes her name was Vivian.

He was speaking into a mouth piece.

Voice on the other side:You are clear to intercept i repeat clear to intercept.

Vivian:Alright Lucas let's go.

With amazing agility they both leaped from the cliff and landed perfectly on their paws and rushed to the Paw patrol.

The Paw Patrol stopped and got into a fighting position.

Chase:Who are you?

Marshall looked at them and to him they looked familiar.

Lucas:Hello Marshall.

Marshall:How do you know my name?

Lucas:Damn the black shadow for taking your memory.

Marshall:Black Shadow?That sounds very familiar for some reason.

Vivian:Ryder.

Ryder:Yes Vivian.

Zuma:Woah,woah,woah how do you know.

Ryder:They dropped Marshall at the front of the lookout.

Vivian:And you remember our agreement.

Ryder sighs:Yes i do all too well.

Lucas: Alright then let's get to this.

Lucas brought at sleeping gas and Vivian gave Lucas and herself gas masks.

Rubble What are you doing-

Vivian:We have got the package please send a van to pick us up.

Voice:Good van already on the way watch out though for the Black Shadow.

Vivian:Roger Vivian out.

 **Well that's the end of that this idea just came into my head and it's already a story so I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhhh...What happened" said Marshall.

"So you've finally woken up hu"said Vivian.

"ALRIGHT WHO ARE YOU"Marshall Yelled."AND WHERE'S EVERYONE ELSE".

"Marshall calm down"A voice from a distance said.

"Who are you?"Said Marshall.

Then out came a mix breed of a husky and wolf.He had dark blue fur,black eyes and grey under fur.His name was Danny.

"You don't remember anything do you".

"Not a clue"Said Marshall.

Lucas and some other white shadow came into sight with the paw patrol and Ryder.

"Perhaps this'll jaw your memory" said Lucas.

Marshall had not noticed the giant screen in the room and the Screen came on showing pictures of a young Marshall being trained by Danny.

"That's...me" said Marshall saying it like he was gonna pass out.

"Yes and we need your help and your team and...your girlfriend.

Skye immediately blushed

"How...did you know" said Marshall blushing crazily.

"It's our job too know" said Danny chuckling.

"We knew that from the start i just don't know how your team didn't"Said Lucas.

"Weally Marshall weally"Said Zuma shocked.

"Are we that blind"said Rocky.

"Yyyyeeeesssss Chase your owing me 50 liver flavoured treats."said Everest.

"Ohhh come on"said Chase very disappointed.

"You guys really went that far didn't you" said Skye.

"Yup"Said Everest overjoyed.

"Anyways so Danny what are we gonna d-"that was when Ryder was stopped when the whole base shook.

Then a White Shadow came in and said."Sir we are under attack".

Danny growling"Black Shadow...damn they know your here".

Lucas said"I got it".

Then he rushed over to Marshall tackled him to the growned and karate chopped his neck instantly breaking a tracking device.

 **Black Shadow Base**

A Black Shadow opperative said"Madamme we lost the signal".

Then a female dog came into sight and said"Doesn't matter our troops are already in continue the assault".

"Yes madamme".

Then she said quietly"Don't worry Marshy you'll soon be mine"

 **Well thank you for reading this chapter this is just a mind thing just keeps on rolling and umm hey I'll see you next time and uh please check out my RWBY Fanfiction and bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Get the Paw Patrol to safety Marshall come with me"said Danny.

"I'm not going anywhere"said Marshall.

"Look as much as I'd love to leave you with your team but this is urgent"Said Danny.

"...Fine"said Marshall.

"But...but Marshall"said Skye.

"Don't worry Skye I'll be ok but right now we need to get you to safety"said Marshall and he kissed her forehead and went with Danny.

"I'll summon the assassins"said Vivian.

"Good idea"said Lucas.

So she went too work on the computer.

 **Underground** "What are we doing here"Said Chase.

"We've modified your vehicles to fight so you have two choices 1.Stay here and wait.2.Go up there and fight totally your choice"Said Lucas.

After some minutes they decided to fight.

"Good choice now let's get up there"Said Lucas.And individually they entered their vehicles going to the surface.

 **Upper Level**

As they got up the surface they couldn't believe what they were seeing choppers flying everywhere Black Shadow and White Shadow clashing.

"RPG GET DOWN"Said Lucas.

The rocket just rarely missed Rocky and Rubble.

"Are you two ok?"Said Everest.

"I think so"Said Rubble.

"Good now let's go now we've got some weapons here like kitanas shurikens and lots more shit"Said Lucas.

"What does this button do"Said Rocky.

And a shuriken got shot out and hit a white Shadow whom was fighting a black Shadow and from a distance they could here him say thanks.

"Whose side are you on here Rocky"Said Lucas.And shot a kunai at the Black Shadow.

"Now go go go"Said Lucas.

And with that being said the paw patrol got to work.

 **In the control Room** "Come in assassins i repeat come in assassins"Said Vivian.

Then a black and red hellhound came into sight in a white suit with a black dragon symbol on it.His name was Shade.

"Loud and clear we were already on the way when we heard the explosions"Said Shade.

"Good"Said Vivian.

"Were about five klicks away from your position just hold on"Said Shade.

"Ok Vivian out"Said Vivian.Then she switched off the computer and went down to provide backup.

 **Unknown Room.** "You ready Marshall"Said Danny.

"As i ever will"Said Marshall.

Marshall was strapped to a seat with a weird machine Danny was trying to jaw his memory with the machine.So Danny switched it on Marshall was going through excruciating pain but he had to take the pain.After some minutes Danny switched it off.

"Marshall do you remember"Said Danny.

"Heck yes I remember everything"Said Marshall.

"Then let's go"Said Danny.

 **Back to the surface** The white Shadow were losing badly and the Paw Patrol were doing tge best they can.

"SKYE THERE'S A MISSLE HEADING YOUR WAY"Shouted Everest.

"Oh no it's locked unto me"Said Skye.

"SKYE THERE'S AN ENEMY BATTLE COPTER CLOSE TO YOUR POSITION IF YOU CA-"Said Vivian.

"All over it catch me if you can missle".Said Skye and with a few zigs and zags she managed to get the missle to hit the battle copter.

"Got em"Said Skye.

"Nice one"Said Lucas.

"It's just in we got incoming friendly T-Copters coming in from the North West all snipers focus on that side so they can come in safe and sound"Said Vivian.

"And commander Danny says that he and Marshall are heading topside"Said a White Shadow.

"Yip yip"Said Skye happy her boyfriend is on the way.

A few minutes later Marshall made it.

Marshall got up and saw a soldier aiming a rocket at Skye and he immdeately shot five kunai at the soldier then two other Black Shadow came from the left and right.Marshall brought out his Twin Kitanas and Slashed off both their heads but he noticed a red dot aiming at his chest.He scanned the area looking for the source while dodging all of the bullets but one hit him near his heart and he did his best to play dead then he heard T-Copters close to him and a loud bang.

 **Marshall pov**

Damn it hit me but gotta keep it safe then he played dead he was losing massive amounts of blood and he was about to pass out then Shade and a female beagle came down with a medic.

"He's ok we've secured Marshall"Said Shade."Get him to the infirmary looks like the Black Shadow are pulling back the attack".

 **Well thank you for reading honestly this is just some stuff from the shooters i play cus i really love shooters and this kind of stuff is something i love in shooters.Now ocs are accepted cus this is a war thing and all so hope you like it and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I'm back and ready to write but please comment so i know what im doing cus leaving a story for two 12 year olds is pretty hard so whaddya say oh and sorry for not leaving somethings about Rose and her weapon is a bow and arrow she's the same breed as her brother Shawn and Darren who my partner Strange Dayz made will be explained in this chapter now we can go through the** **story**.

Ruby:Are you sure?.

Shade:Hey my phoenix never lies.

Then suddenly 15 bullets came at them with jet speed.Ruby jumped away while Shade used his Sword to block.

???:So if it isn't Ruby and Shade.

Shade:Who are you?

Then a woman with ocean blue eyes white battle skirt and a white shirt with navy blue hair came into sight holding two mac 10 which transformed into two kitanas.

Ocean:HHEEELLLO my name is Ocean and i have come to retrieve something.

Ruby:Let me guess me.

Ocean:Ohh of course but since Shade is here i guess I'll get double.

Shade:How do you know about the Shadow eyes.

Ocean:Well is it wrong too have been spying on you for some time.

Ruby wanted to fight but she forgot Crescent Rose.

Shade:Go wake the others up.

Ruby:What about you.

Shade: RUBY!!!! GO THE HELL NOW!!!!!

Ruby was reluctant but she ran as fast as she could.

Ocean:What a brave child but this will be a hard match.

Shade(chuckling):I don't see how tha...oh.

She hade made five other shadow clones of herself.

Ocean:You were saying.

Shade:Oh boy.

 **Shade pov**

This one is different I'm taking a serious beaten from her but i did the right thing telling Ruby to leave since I'm assigned to protect her.Then another flaming bullet came after me.I tried my best to block but some hit me but i was still up and kicking.

Ocean:Hmm your still standing shouldn't be surprised since your a Krangen.

I gave in and activated the third stage of my shadow eyes.

Ocean:Your making this more interesting.

I had no choicebut to call... ** _them._**

soon my aura was everywhere and i had summoned something different Shadow Workers the strongest of all shadow creatures they were featured as humans but they were nothing like that.

Shadow Worker 1:You called us this is a first.

Shade:Yeah well i got myself in a different situation.

Shadow worker 1:We will do what we can.

Shade:Thanx.

 **Third person view**

Ocean:So shadow workers are real.

Then she licked her lips"This just got interesting".

Ocean then used her Semblance to create 10 more clones and shadow workers fought against the clones.

 **Ruby pov**

I need to hurry i don't know how much time he has.So she started increasing her speed.

"Now where was that cabin"

Ah i see it.

"Don't worry Shade just hang on.

 **Back to Shade.**

Bullets would just come flying out of nowhere while Shade did his best to block and dodge Shade finally saw an opening and took the chance but Ocean gave him a deadly hit and he was badly injured but the Shadow workers immediately surrounded him to protect him and a familiar voice came into hearing.

Lucy:SSSHHHHAAADDDDEEEEE!!!!!

Ocean:Shoot better get out of here.

And there was complete blackness.

 **I wonder what'll happen to Shade you wanna find out well you gotta read more so this chapter took some time cus i was really think of what to write but anyways that's all for today and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. honest mistake:Not chapter

**Ok that chapter yu saw is not for this story sorry bout that it was actually for my other story sorry.**


	6. real chapter 4:Getting captured

**Marshall Pov**

I wake up to see my old friends Shade and Leila(Leila is the beagle) apparently i got shot good right close to my heart luckily the assassins showed up.

"Ow that sniper really got me".

"Yeah man you almost died".Said Zuma.

"Yeah skye was gonna go after the black shadow and take em all by herself".Said Rocky.

"I SWEAR I WOULD HAVE TORE THEM TO PIECES".Said Skye in the most evil tone she could think of.

"heh...how long have i been out"

"About a week.Your rib cage was broken down your lucky your alive"Said Vivian.

"The good thing is your alive"Said Danny.

"Yeah".

 **In the distance** We see two black shadow operatives in pure black spying on the team.

"We've got sight on the package should we intercept"Said first.

"Command hasn't given us the green light"Said the other.

"But i can't wait for long".

"How about we surprise em".

"I'll make the call".

"yes what do you want"Said voice.

"We wanna have some fun".

"Hmmm... Ok but leve them alive and don't hurt em...too much".

"Sssuuurrreee boss we got this".

"I can always count on you both".

They both smirk.

"yyyyeeeaaahhhhh".They both said.

And with that the line was cut.

"You got your smoke grenades".

"Yeah"

"Ok go loud".

So they both threw in a hand full of smoke grenades put on some gas masks and got out a dragunov sniper each.

"Alright let's go"(Forgot to say they both have shiny green eyes,they are girls,twins one is Sammy she has pink fur and her sister Lola with purple fur.)

 **In the control room** While everyone was talking a white shadow rushed in.

"Sir we are under attack".

"Ohhh come on"Said Ryder.(Yeah Ryders still here forgot to mention him in other chapters).

"Vivian get the Lynx"Said Danny.

"Yes sir"Said Vivian then she got out her anaconda and went to the storage room.

"What are they?"Said Everest.

"They are used too see through smoke"Said Shade.

"awesome"Said Rubble.

Shade went to Danny and was whispering to him.

"Do you think it's them".

"Sammy and Lola positive".

"Damn it".

"I got em let's go"Said Vivian.

"Right"Said Lucas.

So they got out and went too action.

 **Outside**

Sammy was laughing maniaclly while holding a Pecheng.

"Hold it right there"Said Rocky heroically."Wherever you are."

"Split up.We'll be able to cover more ground."Said Marshall.

"But if people split up bad things happen"Said Rubble.

"Ok we'll split into two.Skye and Everest,Chase and Zuma and Rocky and Rubble Ryder and the others will aid the other White Shadow".

"Spoken like a true leader"Said Lucas.

"That's my Marshy"Said Skye almost daydreaming.

"SSSSSSSSKKKYYYYEEEE!!!!"Said Everest.

"Oh right" Said Skye.

so they split up.

 **With Skye and Everest** "I can't see anyone Everest"Said Skye.

"Me neither maybe they ain't here"Said Everest.

Then suddenly they weren't with their weapons.

"What's the big idea"Said Skye.

Then standing in front of them was Sammy.

"You must be Skye".

"Who wants to know"Said Skye.

"Our boss wants you".

Skye and Everest got into a fighting stance.And they started too fight.

Skye rushed Sammy and attacked with a roundhouse kick but Sammy was to quick so she evaded it while punching skye in the back but oit of nowhere everest came in for an uppercut but sammy dodged again then grabbed her tail and threw her into a wall everest wanted to get up but she couldn't so she got herself knocked out by sammy then skye came from behind and did her backflip while kicking sammy but it wasn't very effective and sammy recovered quick and gave skye a punch to the chest.Sammy is speaking into an earpiece.

"Got her".

"Good"Said Lola."I'm coming."

"I'll be waiting.

 **Three hours later** **in the main room.** "WHHHAAAATTTTT"Said Marshall.

"They got her"Said Everest in between tears.

Marshall was growling deep and he closed his eyes but when he opened them his body turned black and his eyes a blackish white.

" **We are going too war"Said Marshall.** **Well thank you for reading i always wonder though in most mxs stories Skye is always getting captured...nyeh. Anyways please comment and maybe you can say some stuff you wanna see but i tell you this no massacre or sex scene so don't request that.**


	7. OCs allowed and a little thank you

**This ain't a chapter can't right since I'm in school just wanna let you guys know ocs allowed there is a maximum of 5 ocs yu can give and thank you Zuma Lover for your offer and thank you guys that love my story it really gives the motivation to right bye.**


	8. Chapter 5

" **Let me go Danny"** Said a blackish Marshall.

"Over my dead body"Said Danny.

" **ohhhh...ok** "Marshall smirked and was about to attack Danny when a black paw grabbed him and threw him out the window.

"Phew...thanks Shade"Said Danny.

"Your welcome"Said Shade.

Apparently Shade was able to turn the way Marshall can.It's the Shadow form.

"Vivian get the emergency robot"Said Danny.

"On it"Said Vivian.

 **On ground level**

Marshall was on a serious rampage tearing up walls trying to get out then luckily Vivian came with a robot that looked like Skye.

"Hey Marshall check this out".

Then Vivian turned on the machine and it went on automatic puppy eyes which looked very real.So as Marshall looked he was struck with the cute syndrome(heh).

" **Wwwhhyyyyyy not the eyes why V why".Exclaimed Marshall.**

After some minutes Marshall was back.Just then the Paw Patrol came out.

"Phew I thought my base will get destroyed along with us"Said Danny.

"What happened?"Said Marshall clearly dazed.

"Dude it was awesome you were black and very stwong and you were on a total wampage"Said Zuma.

"Woah"Said Marshall.

"Enough of that we gotta save Skye"Said Everest.

"Right but pups and Ryder except Marshall your sitting this one out so we can have Crystal train you"Said Leila.

"Yah and her sister Ocean can come help us".Said Lucas.

"You can come out now".Said Leila.

Then out came a black husky with ocean blue eyes from the shadows.Her name was Ocean and she was extremely shy.

"H-h-hi I'm O-ocean"She said in a very shy tone.

"Do you always have to do this sis i mean come on"Said Crystal.(Crystal is Oceans big sister she is a black and white husky with bright blue eyes).

"b-but you know how i can be".Said Ocean.

"Don't matter sis anyways we heard you need us to train them and help with the rescuing of Marshalls mate"Said Crystal.

"Yup like Lucas and Leila said Crystal will train them while Ocean helps since Ocean is the best at stealth missions"Said Shade.

"That's right we leave in two minutes so you better get some gear"Said Danny.

 **Two minutes later**

There was a transport copter along with some ATVs at the front gate.

"Ok t-copter check and we all have silenced snipers and assault rifles then were all set"Said Lucas.

"Alright Shade your leading this one for i won't be around and when you've got Skye Don't hesitate to call backup".Said Danny.

"Yes sir Danny sir"Said Shade.

So with that said Ocean got on an ATV along with Marshall and another while Lucas,Shade,Vivian and Leila got on board and went straight for the Black Shadow.

 **Well thank you guys for reading and yeah I will use all your ocs and thank you Crystalwolf for Crystal and Ocean and I'll see you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 6:Rescue mission

Hey guys I am back sorry that I haven't been making new chapters of this cus I couldn't really squeeze out the time cus of skul but now I'm on vacation so here I am with the new chapter also if you like dragon ball or sonic please check out my dragon ball z story and dragon ball and sonic crossover now without further ado lets get into it.

Marshall pov

We were going there in the middle of the night Ocean says that's the best time to attack.

"They will be expecting us they know about you Ocean"Said Lucas on the helo.

"Hmm true we might need a different kind of approach"Said Ocean.

"I have a question who is this lady that is leading the black shadow"I said highly curious."And what does she want with Skye"

"I was hoping Danny will tell you but *sigh* guess it can't be helped now"Said Shade.

Flashback

There was female golden retriever named Medusa she had golden fur but blood red eyes and boy was she something she was one of the best female fighters out there and you were one of the best males in the base so she wanted to marry you even though you were young.

"No dammit Danny"Said Shade"We can't allow this to happen".

"I know that Marshall is young but still it doesn't matter"Said Danny.

"Are you crazy a woman like her with Marshall I rather think Ocean will be a good match for Marshall I mean Marshall doesn't fight like an animal oh look she's having a sparring match just come see this Danny"Said Shade.

So Danny walked to the window and he watched the fight between Medusa and a white vixen with blue eyes named Sophie.

"Your gonna regret sparring with me"Said Medusa.

"Then lets go"Said Sophie.

Sophie rushed Medusa with her fast legs then gave Medusa a spinning kick to Medusas face then she threw in a series of punches directed at her chest but Medusa saw an opening and bit her and she screamed in pain while losing lots of blood so they took her to the infarmary everyone thought it was an accident but Medusa did it on purpose.

"Did you see that Danny did you see what the hell just happened"Said Shade.

Danny's eyes were the size of plates and his mouth literally fell to the floor Shade helped him to pick it up.

End of Flashback"So yeah we made her live the White Shadow but before she left she rigged the infarmary to explode and that it did killing Sophie and everyone that she fought"Said Shade.

"That was the woman Danny wanted to put me with then he crazy"I said.

"keep down we're here you guys land the helo and go to the left of the building we go right come on Marshall.

So I followed her to the gigantic building.It was a sky scraper that really looked like a business place but underground it's the Black Shadow base they just used it for cover.

End pov

So after they regrouped with each other they discussed plans.

"Alright everyone take out a guard each and hide the bodies and wear the suits"Said Ocean.

So they were six in total and there was only five guards so Ocean didn't bother to kill anyone so they could use her as a hostage.

Inside the building

"We got a white shadow scum poking around she might not be alone and she took out some guards at the front gate and she couldn't have done it alone so take your squad and move out"Said Vivian.

"Yes ma'am"Said the Black Shadow captain"You heard the lady lets go".

So they left and took Ocean downstairs there was a problem with a dog but they fixed that with a little trigger happiness.

So when they got downstairs.They were greeted by a female wolf named Half moon she has whitish hair,dark brown eyes,she is Silver older sister (Silver will be introduced soon) she's a saidca,calculator,likes playing with victims and very dangerous.

"Your name"Said Half Moon.

"Captain Anderson"Said Shade.

"Your business is"Said Half Moon.

"Found a White Shadow snooping around killed some of our men"Said Shade.

Half Moon looked at Ocean.

"Well look what the cat dragged in Ocean what a wonderful surprise"

"H-half Moon but I thought you were killed"Said Ocean.

"Oh you know I can't die just like that".

"b-b-but your"Said Ocean.

"Take her away"Said Half Moon.

And that they did so they killed a guard hid body took the suit for Ocean to wear and luckily they found Skye but not in good shape she was chained to the wall lots of blood and some of her fur cut off.

"p-please Don't hurt me anymore"Said Skye then she started crying.

"Don't worry we're here to rescue you"Said Shade then Vivian and Leila started to unchain her.

Marshalls fur was changing to black."WHO DID THIS TO YOU"Said Marshall.

"She said her name was Half Moon"Said Skye.

"Oh hell no"Said Marshall about to fully change.

"Marshall calm down you want to kill us"Said Shade.

"No"Said Marshall then he calmed down a little.

"So lets go"Said Shade.

"uhhh guys alarms are going off"Said Lucas.

Speaker*Hello everyone it is Half Moon and we have some unexpected guests on a rescue mission attack them and shoot to kill*Then the speaker went off.

"Shit how did she-"Said Shade then it hit him like a ton of bricks"Wolf Leila make the call to Danny."

"Alright"Said Leila.

*hello Leila what is it*Said Danny.

"Ohhhh nothing much we got Skye and heading out just one little problem...THE WHOLE BASE KNOWS WE'RE HERE"Said Leila.

*Ow alright we're coming just hold on*Said Danny.So they cut the call and are heading to ground level.

 **That is it for** **this chapter sorry if it** **is** **short I can't really write long chapters so if you have any tips that can help me please tell me and do not hestitate to pm me or something like that so see ya.**


	10. Chapter 7:Getting cornered

Heyyyyyyy!!!! long time huh sorry about that got...stuff to do anyways enough about that where did we leave off oh yeah the attack enjoy!

 **Back at the base**

The Paw patrol and Crystal are off in the training ground

"Ok sooo do you guys have any experience in hand to hand?"Asked Crystal

"We know Pup-Fu does that count?"Said Rubble

"We've got a lot of work to do"Sighed Crystal.

 **Back at the Black shadow base** "JESUS!!!!!"Yelled Marshall as a bullet missed his fore head

"We need to get out silently"Said Shade as he shot at some soldiers

"HOW DO WE DO THAT WITH THE WHOLE BASE HERE!?!??!"Yelled Vivian

"Not the whole base and Lucas did you bring them"Said Shade as he threw a frag at some soldiers

"Of course i did"Said Lucas,he brought out a bag and it had some smoke grenades and thermal visors

"Nice everyone pick a thermal visor and some grenades"Said Shade and everyone took a thermal and put it on

"Alright 3...2...1...pop smoke"Said Lucas soon enough the whole place was smokey"Alright everyone stay together and shoot if necessary"

With that said they all got to work

 **Upper deck**

"Half moon,Dagger!"Said Medusa

"Yes lady Medusa?"Said Dagger(Dagger is a Black Doberman who is abusive, aggressive and always wants to get his way despite anyone or anything)

"I need you both to lead 2 squads to aprehend those white shadow scum,kill if necessary but leave my Marshall alive"She said in a sinister voice

"Yes lady Medusa"Both Dagger and Half moon said in Unison and took off

 **Back with the good guys**

"Shit!"Exclaimed Lucas as his visors got blown"My visors down"He said while throwing in a grenade

"Mine too God damn the person that threw the flash bang"Said Shade

Marshall had gone to the side and shot down some black shadow operatives"They just keep coming we're cornered"He said while barely dodging a shot gun barrel

"Shit!"Yelled Shade as he got shot straight to the chest

"Shade!"Yelled Ocean as she rushed over to him"He's bleeding really fast"

"Oh no-"Said Marshall but was cut short as Dagger jumped on him and growled

"Hello Marshall"Said Dagger and he growled and bit Marshall but Marshall dodged the bite and kicked him away as well as claw him

"Idiot you'll pay for that!"He said then he stabbed Marshall with a knife

"MARSHMALLOW!!!!!!"Yelled Skye and picked up a gun and shot Dagger away

Dagger got shot into a wall and growled"Bitch".

"Where the hell are you Danny!?!?!"Yelled Vivian

 **And that's the end again sorry about not updating on time had a lot and Zuma lover I can't use your OC's cus they're wayyyyyy too detailed and i don't know how i can get them in the story sorry!**


End file.
